In data centers and IT rooms, it is common to house multiple servers, such as blade servers, in an electronics rack. Most conventional electronics racks have vertical spacing of up to 42U, which can house as many as 42 separate servers. In many data centers, and even co-located IT rooms it is not uncommon for racks to contain servers for different companies. As such, it may be desirable to limit access to certain servers in a rack depending on the service technician accessing the rack.
Also, for racks that house audio/visual equipment, such as AV equipment in a school, it may be desirable to limit access for the users to a smaller portion of the rack.
Another problem the inventors have determined occurs when there are two racks located side-by-side and a technician needs to access both racks at the same time, such as when moving servers from one rack to another. In such cases, it would be beneficial to be able to control the doors so that they open on opposite hinges, e.g., the left rack door is hinged on the left side and the right rack door is hinged on the right side.
There is therefore a need for a pedestal with better access to internally mounted electronics.